Portable chairs for beach, picnicking, backpacking, parades and other outdoor uses have long been known. One of the more common uses for such a chair is at the beach. For instance, beach chairs have been constructed of a plurality of lightweight metallic tubular members with a fabric or plastic webbing being stretched across the members in order to form a seat section and a back section. Generally, these chairs are changeable from a collapsed position, typically with the intent of occupying a minimum amount of space and facilitating portability, to an extended position which causes a leg assembly to be extended from the back section assuming a substantially right angled position to the seat section. In the past, these types of chairs have been merely carried to the setting of use by grasping some handy part of the chair. Other paraphernalia would also be carried separately, such as a table, cooler, and the like.
As an improvement to this conventional beach type of chair, there have been some attempts at designing collapsible type of chairs, which could be transported to the beach by being carried on one's back. In the alternate, such chairs have been designed to be folded into an elongate, but compact form, and fit into a carrying case. Also, it has been known in the past to construct a beach chair that includes pouches, intended to be utilized to store articles, such as suntan oil, comb, brush and so forth. However, there is room for improvement in designing such chairs so that the chairs are of high quality and more durable construction, and are more quickly movable to the collapsed or retracted position and conversely are quickly movable into the extended or usage position, and advantageously include necessary additional items usable by normal beach goers, and storage areas for the same.
Accordingly, there is a need for a recreational chair or the like that provides for ease of transport and use, while proving features directed to the carrying of additional items. The present invention addresses this need.